


Playing along with the TV

by joey112



Series: Soaring Heat [4]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joey112/pseuds/joey112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time to use some unused toys, cause these guys are sexually adventurours.  Final Chapter of this Soaring Heat Collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing along with the TV

A quiet day at home had turned into a marathon sex adventure. Kate leaned back against Ricks chest. Rick sat against the headboard with Beckett between his legs. She wore one of his dress shirts against the cool of the evening. He’d unbuttoned it hours ago.

They sat and watched Jeopardy, playing along and sniping back and forth about who got the question first. They felt a little sleepy but very sated. So Castle’s hand on her breasts felt protective and loving rather than demanding.

She placed her long legs over his and let her knees catch the back of his calves. She sighed happily as his hand fell into her crotch and he gently moved his hand around her pussy. On occasion his fingers would find her lips or clit and he’d just move gently around and over, if she was wet he’d take some of that wetness and massage it over her pubic area up onto her stomach and get more. He’d twice brought her to lazy orgasms, but now they sat playing along with the TV show.

“Castle?”

“Yeah Kate.”

“If I guess Final Jeopardy and you don’t, I get to choose what we do this evening.”

He caught his breath, they’d already had at least 3 sessions today and she’d had multiples then and in the last twenty minutes she’d had two. “Are you sure Beckett, I’m an old man, and getting older by the minute.”

She moved within the circle of his legs to look up at him. “What no headache?”

He laughed, “No, just I guess I’ve got one left in me.”

She leaned back against him and his hand moved back to her breasts and the other to her crotch.

Final Jeopardy was Contemporary Canadian Mystery Characters. Richard smiled uncontrollably. “I’m gonna win.”

Kate sighed loudly. “We’ll see, it might be a Canadian author you don’t know for all you know.”

“I know Canadian authors. Do you know Canadian authors?”

Giving him a superior look, which she did not feel, she whispered, “we’ll see.”

“So what were you thinking of, should you win.” There were way too many commercials that gave him too much time to think.

“I was thinking about that gummy worm thing.”

“Oh, I bought this device that wraps around your hips to hold the hitachi in place.”

Kate’s mouth was suddenly dry. At this point she thought she didn’t mind winning or losing. Though, though there was the time he’d left her bound to the bed with that damned dildo up her cunt. He had to pee, it must have taken him ten minutes as she struggled to push it out of her. She would bet he watched the whole time. 

It was a bet she would have won.

The pain med commercial came on just before the final. They both sat up a little straighter.

He put his finger under her.

“Castle.” She warned. He removed his hand and held up both hands. Surrendering.

“I’m gonna win.”

Trebek’s voice read the answer. “Caught on tape kissing his dying detective sergeant.” You have 30 seconds.

Kate said, “I know.”

Castle wrinkled his brow. “I’ve read this.”

“Gamache, who is Gamache?”

Rick, groaned. “Fuck yeah, I’ve read them all. Damn it.”

Kate crowed, “I won, I beat the great Richard Castle in category Contemporary Canadian Mysteries on Jeopardy.”  
Kate popped off the bed and walked to their chest of drawers where the increasing number of sex toys resided. They didn’t use them all, but they both loved the threat of them being there.

She lifted from the drawer a new type of lube and a small spray bottle of something that was supposed to make anal play easier. She felt Rick at her elbow. “Here’s that harness thing for the vibrator.” He set it around her waist, making adjustments.

“I thought I got to choose.”

“I thought you might want to take it for a test drive.”

“She pulled out the cuffs. The bed was now equipped with several types of restraints that they’d hook to. 

She slipped her shirt off and Rick stepped out of his boxers. The new lube smell filled the room.

“Fuck Rick it smells like bubble gum.”

“Yeah, isn’t it great.”

She rolled her eyes, but she just loved this man.

She poured the lube all over the double dildo. She was losing her nerve, so Rick took it from her hands. “You ready?” he grinned. “Shall we try the floor?”

She nodded, then she poured lube into her hand. “Down you go Castle. Face down ass up.”

Swallowing hard he did what she said. He felt her slightly gun roughened hands smearing lube in and on his ass. He crawled around and nodded to her and she knelt as well. “Cunt or ass,” he blurted out.

“Ass.” She took a deep breath. She now knew to push out when his finger went into her. And again as the dildo made its way in. It felt like he’d put most of it into her. She turned her head to look back and she saw that at least half still protruded from her. He started to back up onto it. She wasn’t sure how he had the ability to do that.

Then she felt his hand between them holding the dildo in place. He rocked back on it which pushed it into her and made her cunt start to moisten. She rocked back pushing it into him.

Feeling the dildo move with Kate’s push hit a spot deep in him that seemed to create an erection all on its own. He rocked with it, trying to maintain the stimulation.

They worked each other back and forth in a fairly painful frenzy. Kate’s cunt drooling down her leg, she was in a lather now, her juices nearly a constant flow. Castle was ejaculating without being touched. She took just a minute to touch herself and she was climaxing as if she had not done it at all today.

Castle was panting. He was listening to Kate who was breathing hard, nearly wheezing. “Let’s try turning and getting to the floor.”

With difficulty maintaining the infernal thing in place Kate went onto her side, Rick following her motion. They now lay end to end and ass to ass. “Another quarter turn.” He didn’t know how words were coming from him.

Now they lay on their backs, her legs over his hips, ass to ass, still connected. She rose slightly to her elbows and watched as he squirmed as the device now touched that spot within him again. Against all odds he hardened. Kate struggled to keep the thing moving inside him. And again against all odds, his over used cock came again. He thrust his body hard against Kate and she felt the excitement of it, but her body was just overstimulated and she just kept moving for him.

They lay connected, she thought for a minute, ‘like dogs knotted together’. She would have drifted to sleep, but her juices were drying in her and all over her bottom and down her legs. She felt Rick move to disconnect them.

“Holy shit,” he swore uncharacteristically. “I didn’t think that’d ever work.”

She looked at him with half shut eyes. “I liked it.”

“Of course you did, you horny slut.”

She laughed. “I know.”

He lifted her onto the bed. “I’m gonna have to do something about the carpet.”

“No tile, my knees are bruised from fucking on the bathroom tile.”

He laughed at her. He sat next to her on the bed, playing with her hair. Sighing. “You have wonderful hair.” He smoothed his hand over her sweating breasts and her arm pits, he leaned in and licked. She shivered. 

“Castle?”

“You taste so fucking good.” He separated her breasts and licked between them, he knelt between her legs and licked her sweating inner thighs and her cunt lips. She rocked hard.

He looked up from between her legs and gave her a grin. “I have just the thing.”

He took up the semi abandoned cuffs and tied her to the bed. He cuffed her legs together, which Kate thought was a little unusual for him. He did love to look up her legs.  
He resituated the harness he’d left on her hips during the dildo session. From the drawer near the bed he took out the ball gag and the hitachi.

The ball gag was something they’d only tried on. But this time Kate knew it was going to be put to use. He held it to her mouth and she opened for it. Saliva instantly started in her mouth. Rick licked around the gag, sucking up her sweat and drool.

“I’m not sure how the hitachi goes in here.” He lifted the instructions from a small envelope. 

He let her lay there with the gag in her mouth and he went and sat at the bedroom desk. He turned on the light. “Ah.” His only comment.

Walking back he looked down on her tied to the bed. “All comfy? Oh wait you can’t talk. Too bad.”

He worked the hitachi into the harness. It lay flat on her belly, the head just at her clit level. 

She suddenly realized what was going to happen and she arched her back. He attached a restraint right under her breasts and one above her knees. Immobilizing her for the most part. She was screaming behind her gag, no sound was coming from her. Her eyes started tearing and he leaned down to lick them away. Again he licked the drool on her face from the mask.

Checking the hitachi by feeling her cunt and assuring the vibrators head was situated right on her clit he turned it on.  
For a moment she was still, perhaps she was fighting the sensation. Then he could see the movement of vibration from the machine and her body on the skin of her lower belly. She was coming in forced waves.

It was beautiful to him. He carefully put his hand below the vibrator into her weeping fuck hole and worked her that way as well. She spasmed out of control. 

He thought for a moment of walking out of the room, to let her have the panic flow through her. But she was amazing like this.

When he was sure she’d likely had enough. She’d been sure minutes prior. He turned off the brutal thing and just using his fingers played with her abused lips and open cunt. She panted hard through her nose. 

He got the gag off her. 

She was panting like a train. He licked at the drool that covered her face, had an idea and took her own juice from her cunt and wiped it over her face and then he licked it all off. She swallowed hard, so he did it again. It was intoxicating to him. He put his head down on her heaving chest and listened to her heart, which sounded now like a bird trying desperately to get out of its cage. He pressed fingers into her cunt then into her mouth and made her lick herself off them. 

He rubbed her clit and her hips moved desultorily. “Not done?” He said incredulously.

“No, I swear it’s not me. It’s that stupid clit.”

He undid her cuffs and restraints. “Was good?”

“Fuck yeah.” She said drifting off to sleep, as sated as she’d ever been. “Fuck yeah.”


End file.
